That Bad
by know-it-all-bookworm
Summary: It can't be that bad!" "Oh, it really is!" This story is in response to my poll on what pairing you wanted a one-shot of next.


**This is in response to my last poll. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this," Hermione muttered, glaring at Fred Weasley.

"Oh, come on, it can't be _that _bad!" Fred said.

"Oh. It _really _is!" Hermione snapped, still glaring at one-half of the infamous Weasley twin from through the curtains.

He sighed heavily. "Let's see it then! Come on out. I promise, no matter how hideous it is I won't laugh!"

"Promise," Hermione said.

"You have my word of honor."

"But you haven't got any honor."

"What are you talking about? I'll have you know that I am the most honorable man alive." Fred puffed out his chest in pride.

"All the other men must be dead then," Hermione dead-panned.

"Ouch! That hurts, love. That really hurts."

"Do I _have to_ come out?" she begged.

"YES!"

"But…but…I look like a giant pink cupcake!" she wailed.

"Oh, come on! Be realistic!" Fred stared at her.

"I _am _being realistic. All right then…you asked for it!" Hermione girded up her courage, and threw open the curtains and stepped out.

"Oh, Merlin," Fred breathed, his eyes wide in shock.

His lips twitched.

They twitched again.

He pursed his lips in an attempt to keep from smiling.

He failed.

He was grinning like a loon.

He barely held back a snicker.

A snicker popped out.

He snorted…loudly.

He doubled over, laughing so hard that tears were pouring down his face.

"I _told you_!" Hermione hissed.

She was wearing what was probably the frilliest, pinkest, poofiest, most lace and ribbon bedecked dress in the world.

"This is all _your _fault!" she snapped at Fred. "I knew I should have said no!"

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, but still grinning. "But I honestly didn't think that she'd take it out on you."

"Are you nuts!" Hermione yelled. "Wait…don't answer that. And of course she'd take it out on me! I didn't _ask _for him to propose to me one year before he did her. I _said _no! Oh but she doesn't care about that. She probably thinks that he still wants to be with me, and wants to prove to him that she's _so much _more beautiful than me, so she sticks me in this monstrosity!"

"It could be worse," Fred tried to console her.

"_How?_" she asked angrily.

"It could have been lime green."

Hermione shuddered.

"And besides," Fred said, walking up to her and framing her face in his hands. "You can always get back at her." He grinned deviously.

"How?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms and arching a brow.

"You know how she hates Aunt Muriel for refusing to loan her the Goblin-made tiara for the wedding?"

"Everyone knows that. Hell, the Dursleys know that," Hermione said.

"Seating charts."

"What?"

"You can seat her next to Aunt Muriel at _our _wedding…where you will be wearing that tiara because Aunt Muriel loves you," Fred said. "It's the perfect revenge!"

"There's just one problem with that scenario." Hermione glared at him.

"What's that?"

"You haven't proposed to me."

"I knew I forgot something!" Fred said. He dropped to one knee in front of her. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you make the biggest mistake of your life and marry me, the prankster idiot who loves you." He pulled a small ring box out of his pocket and opened it to show her a platinum ring with a canary diamond surrounded by tiny purple amethysts.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "YES!" she cried out. "Yes! I'll marry you!"

Fred pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger.

"Could you, maybe, please, slip her a Frizzing Whizbee just before our wedding," Hermione begged her new fiancé.

"I promise on my pranks," Fred swore, "that I will slip Lavender a Frizzing Whizbee just before we get married."

"Thank you," Hermione said. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." Fred gently kissed her on the lips.

Hermione pulled away suddenly to say, "She always makes fun of my hair!"

"And now it will be your turn," Fred said. He kissed her again.

"Now, go get changed," he said, nudging her toward the fitting room. "And we'll go rub those Carats in her face."

Hermione kissed him hard before disappearing behind the curtain.

"Now aren't you glad that I run a joke shop instead of working at the Ministry like Ron? Entrepreneurs make loads more than Aurors!" Fred said gleefully.

"I'm very proud of your joke shop, Fred." She came out, carrying the monstrosity over one arm. "I have to be, as I'm one of the inventors."

"That's right!" he said, feigning surprise. "_You _were the one who created the Frizzing Whizbees! It is a brilliant piece of magic, my dear!"

"Thank you," Hermione said as they paid for the dress. "I suppose I'll be getting a bonus then?"

"Of course." Fred grinned roguishly. "You're marrying _me_! That is _definitely _a bonus!"

"Yes, it is," Hermione agreed, leaning back just enough to check out his arse. "A definite bonus!"

They shared a conspiratorial grin and another kiss before leaving.


End file.
